Sorcellerie et Kryptonite
by Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard
Summary: Harry et ses amis en ont assez des manigances de Dumbledore, Clark et Chloé cherchent à protéger le secret du jeune homme, tout ce petit monde se retrouve donc à San Francisco, au lycée de nos chers frères Halliwell. Attention, couples homosexuel, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin. Devinerez vous les couples ?
1. Chapter 1 : La vie au château

Résumé : Harry et ses amis en ont assez des manigances de Dumbledor, Clark et Chloé cherche à protéger le secret du jeune homme, tout ce petit monde se retrouve donc à San Francisco, au lycée de nos chers Halliwell.

Note d'auteur : Cette histoire a été écrite en collaboration avec ma meilleure amie, Léna, qui n'a pas de compte. Elle est partie d'un pur délire sur les couples possibles.

Note d'auteur 2 : Cette histoire se place vers la fin d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix, avant la bataille du ministère.

Disclamer : Harry Potter ne nous appartient malheureusement pas. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La vie au château  
**

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Du côté des Poufsouffles, ceux-ci mangeaient calmement tout en discutant des événements et cours de la journée alors qu'à la table des Serdaigles, plusieurs étaient en train de revoir leurs cours tandis que d'autres lisaient _simplement_. A la table des Griffondors, les élèves discutaient bruyamment entre-eux mais trois Griffys chuchotaient dans leur coin_. _

'' - Tu es sûr que tu veux partir ce soir ? Demanda Hermione à son voisin de droite qui s'avéra être Harry Potter.

\- Hermione, Dumbledore nous manipule tous ! S'exclama le garçon

\- La maison est bien à l'écart de la ville? Demanda Ron

\- Et nous sommes bien inscrit à l'école de Salem pour les cours par correspondance ?

\- Oui et oui, tout est prêt, répondit Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis avec qui il continua de discuter le plus discrètement possible.

Du côté des Serpentards, les élèves mangeait dans leur silence habituel, le plus dignement possible en tant que Sang-Pur. Dans leur coin, Draco et Blaise chuchotaient, ils avaient remarqués le manège du trio d'or et s'en étonnaient. Pansy, encore et toujours accrochée au bras de Draco leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. Les deux concerner la regardèrent, puis, l'instant d'après, détournèrent la tête, d'un air hautain et exaspérés.

Le soir, après le couvre-feu, trois personnes se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor, après que leurs camarades se soient endormis, avec leurs malles et leurs balais miniaturisés dans leurs poches. Ils sortirent puis se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils étaient suivis. Une fois arrivés à la tour d'astronomie, ils sortirent leurs balais et leur redonnèrent leurs tailles initiales. Ensuite, ils s'envolèrent. Draco et Blaise les imitèrent tout en essayant de ne pas se faire voir en se cachant dans le brouillard.

Les cinq sorciers arrivèrent à destination après 6 h de vol sur leurs balais magiques. Ils atterrirent dans une clairière paisible devant une maison isolée. Les serpentards qui ne comprenaient pas le manège du trio décidèrent de leur parler :

« - Que fait le trio d'or ici ? Demanda Malfoy .

Le trio se retourna vivement et se regardèrent surpris .

\- Oups, dit Harry.

\- Vous nous avez suivis ? demanda le rouquin .

\- Belle déduction, la belette. Dit sarcastiquement Malfoy.

\- T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Interrogea Blaise.

\- Très drôle Zabini ,on se fend la poire. Rajouta Ron.

\- Stop ça suffit, on a plus 11 ans ! S'exclama Hermione. »

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille .

Au bout d'une heure de négociation, ils parvinrent à un accord, les serpentards resterais vivre avec les griffondors et suivraient les études moldus et sorcières tout comme les griffys. Ils s'occuperaient de leurs inscriptions dans la journée, après avoir dormis. Pour l'instant, ils devaient s'occuper de leur maison, et plus particulièrement des chambres de Draco et Blaise, qui n'étaient pas aménagées puisque les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas prévus au programme.

Le lendemain matin, Harry sur réveilla le premier et décida donc de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Il regarda dans le frigo, préalablement rempli pour ne pas avoir à faire des courses directement en arrivant. Il décida de préparer des œufs brouillés et du bacon, en plus d'aliments froids. Le temps que ça cuise, il sortit du pain, des confitures, des jus - citrouille, orange et pomme - les verres, les bols et les couverts. Ils le fit tout en gardant un œil sur les poêles en train de chauffer. Hermione fut la seconde à descendre, suivit de Draco et Blaise puis de Ron. Une fois tout le monde présent, ils commencèrent à consommer le petit déjeuner. Il vaquèrent, ensuite, à leurs occupations tout au long de la matinée. Après avoir déjeuner tous ensemble, ils allèrent en ville acheter des affaires pour le deux serpentards et des vêtements moldu pour tout le monde, les rouge et or n'ayant pu en acheter que très peu avant le départ.

Le reste des vacances se passa ainsi, entre les repas tous ensemble ou ils apprenaient à s'entendre pour ne pas s'entretuer et les révisions du programme moldu pour être prêt à la rentrée.

* * *

Note : Désolé pour ce court chapitre mais un fois les trois histoires introduites, on essayera de faire des chapitres plus longs, celui-ci a été un peu rallonger suite au commentaire de lilipdlg69. Par contre, on ne peut pas vous promettre de poster régulièrement car c'est dur de se voir régulièrement car on est pas dans les mêmes établissement scolaire et j'ai pas mal de devoirs qui me prennent du temps.


	2. Chapter 2 : La vie entre frères

A/N : Désolé pour ce laps de temps un peu... longs. On a eu un peu de mal à écrire ce seconde chapitre : on est d'abord partit pour écrire celui sur Smallville mais l'on a eu un problème et avons donc du écrire celui sur Charmed le temps de régler ce léger problème et nous avons été retardé par de rares (une vingtaine) et légers (de 3 minutes en moyenne) débordements de nos esprits.

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient. Charmed appartient aux personnes qui touchent des droits d'auteurs dessus, ce qui n'est pas notre cas, malheureusement, sinon, cela se verrait : l'univers de la série serait un peu... débridé.

P.S : Ce chapitre a été modifier, une description du studio a été écrite.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : La vie entre frères.** _

_Wyatt était en train de se doucher car, après une grosse explosion de démons, il s'était fait éclabousser par une giclée de sang et de chaire. Il en profita pour se détendre, mais sa mère lui rappela qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans le manoir et qu'il devait laisser l'eau chaude pour le reste de sa famille. Après s'être séché et habillé correctement il retourna dans sa chambre et Chris pris sa place dans la salle de bain. Il se prépara pour la soirée en famille, qui s'annonçait mouvementer, comme toute les autres l'étaient. Quand le bruit de la sonnette retenti dans le manoir, Wyatt soupira, l'enfer de la soirée allait commencer. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et vis avec désespoir que c'était Coop, Phoebe et tout leur petite famille. Il prévint Chris que leur tante était arrivée avec toute la joyeuse petite troupe. Chris soupira mais pas pour la même raison que son grand frère. Il réussi tout de même a bafouiller un acquiescement. Tandis que Wyatt descendit dire bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants. Piper les fît s'asseoir. _

_Le jour du déménagement était arrivé Wyatt avait voulu avoir son propre logement car, officiellement, il avait besoin de travailler et il y avait trop de monde a passer au manoir, le QG de Halliwell, officieusement, il préférait éviter les réunions de famille et Chris avait demandé à vivre avec lui, prétextant qu'à deux, en cas d'attaque démoniaque, il y avait moins de risques. Il passèrent deux jours a emménager dans leur studio. Alors qu'eux était content de partir de la maison – où l'on entrait comme dans un moulin – leurs parents étaient inquiets de voir leurs deux aînée quitter si tôt la maison familliale. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient choisis un studio à proximité du lycée pour ne pas avoir à faire de long trajet le matin et le soir et pouvoir s'y rendre à pied. Leur studio n'était pas très grand mais il leur suffisait à tous les deux. Lorsqu'il rentrait dedans, il débouchait dans un couloir à droite duquel une porte donnait sur la salle de bain, de forme presque carré. A gauche de la porte ce trouvait les toilettes, puis, à leur gauche, la douche entre les deux avait été construit un mur qui fermait l'un des côté de la douche et auquel était fixé un porte-serviette. A droite de la porte, on remarquait une étagère d'angle en métal servant poser diverses choses. La salle principale était en face de la porte d'entrée, __elle comportait un petit espace cuisine, contre le mur de l'entrée, à droite d'un placard. En face de l'entrée, deux lits simples avaient été placés l'un à côté de l'autre, face au mur de droite contre lequel était posé un bureau au dessus duquel une étagère supportait la télévision. Entre le bureau et la cuisine était placé une petite table suffisante pour deux personnes. _

_Il passèrent le mois d'août dans leur nouveau logements à discuter entre frères et à se préparer pour la rentrée, la première au lycée pour Chris qui était légèrement inquiet . Chris passaient également du temps avec ses amis, à traîner en ville. Ils aidaient également leur famille en cas de problèmes concernant des démons ou de sorciers maléfiques. _

_Wyatt passa aussi du temps à chercher un travail pour payer une partie du loyer et de la nourriture et que ce ne sois pas à leurs parents de tout payer. Ne trouvant rien dans le monde normal, il réussit à se faire embaucher comme bibliothécaire à l'école de magie. Il fut décidé qu'il commencerai dès l'avant dernière semaine des vacances, de 7h30 à 18h30 et, qu'une fois ses cours commencer, il travaillerai de la fin de ses cours jusqu'à 21h. Il aurait l'autorisation de faire ses propres devoirs pendant ce temps du moment qu'il remplissait correctement son rôle : renseigner les élèves, maintenir le calme et gérer les emprunts et les retours de livres, ce qui satisfaisait pleinement le jeune homme. _

_Avec se travail, Wyatt aurait peu de temps pour aider leur parents, leurs tantes et leurs oncles dans la chasse aux démon, ce serai donc à Chris de les aider au maximum dans cette tâche. Le jeune homme ayant l'habitude, cela ne le gêna pas trop. Il regrettait seulement de ne plus pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec ses amis, dont il ne verrait déjà plus la moitié, parti étudier dans d'autre lycée que le sien car n'ayant pas suivi la voie générale. Mais il se dit qu'il se ferait d'autres amis, l'an prochain, et qu'il les verrait durant les cours, tout du moins, il l'espérait._

* * *

Il y aura peut-être un prolongement de ce chapitre si l'inspiration nous viens comme pour le précédent chapitre, il est un peu court mais est tout ce que notre esprit à réussis à pondre pour le moment. Vous pouvez donc nous aider en nous glissant des idées dans de petites reviews auxquelles nous tenterons de répondre. A la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3 : La vie entre amis

Note : 2,4854x1040 excuses pour notre retard, nous avions un peu de mal à trouver l'inspiration pour ce chapitre et avions donc besoin de revoir le dernier chapitre de la première saison mais mon internet bug quelques peu en ce moment, je n'arrivais donc qu'à regarder le début. On a eu du mal à se concentrer pour écrire ce chapitre avec nos trop nombreux (une bonne vingtaine après 15 minutes) délires (Léna est devenu un ver de terre exhibitionniste durant l'écriture de ce chapitre).

Disclamer : Smallville ne nous appartient pas, on ne touche aucun argent pour cette histoire. Nous ne somme payées que par vos reviews, charmant lecteurs.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La vie entre amis

Clark Kent se trouvait dans sa chambre, en ce jeudi matin de début des vacances scolaire. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devrait emmener avec lui pour vivre dans son appartement de San Francisco en compagnie de Chloé Sullivan, sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient tous deux décidé de vivre en collocation là-bas car Clark devait s'éloigner de Smallville à cause des découvertes de Roger Nixon, un journaliste (non non, pas un sourcil, Léna) décédé lors de la tempête le jour du bal et que Chloé devait de toute manière déménager à cause de la fermeture de l'usine, elle préférait donc être avec son meilleur ami, Clark, avec qui elle s'était rendu au bal de fin d'année du lycée. Leurs parents étaient inquiets de les savoir seul dans la grande ville qu'était San Francisco alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore majeurs (oui Léna, ils ne sont pas encore majeur, mais ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter 100 fois). Ça leur était difficile à tous les deux de quitter la ville où ils avait grandis ainsi que tous leurs amis mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils se disaient qu'au moins, ils seraient ensemble et aurait donc déjà un ami de ce nouveau lycée qu'ils devraient intégrer à la rentrée prochaine, qui, ils le savaient, arriveraient bien trop vite, comme chaque année. Ils avaient eu leur appartement grâce au financement de leurs parents mais devraient se satisfaire de leurs économies et des salaires venant des travail qu'ils espéraient trouver une fois là-bas, pour vivre convenablement. Chloé avait décidé de tenter de décrocher un travail dans l'un des nombreux journaux de la ville, c'est pourquoi elle emporterait avec elle une dizaine d'exemplaires de la Torche qui serviraient à montrer ce dont elle était capable en tant que journaliste.

Ils avaient trouvés leur logement deux jours auparavant et devaient y emménager le lundi suivant. L'appartement n'étant pas meublé, ils devrait donc emmener leur lits dedans le premier jours et acheter le reste des meubles au fur et à mesure. Heureusement, la cuisine avait, quant à elle, été aménager, bien qu'il n'y ai pas de table ni de micro-onde, ils avaient un four, un frigo et des placard au dessus desquelles ce trouvait un plan de travail.

Clark et Chloé passèrent les trois jours suivant dans les cartons, un déménagement était assez compliquer à organiser, surtout en si peu de jours. Chacun avait peur d'oublier une partie de ces affaires et donc de devoir refaire les 20 heures (1 jours et 4 heures en réalité) de trajet séparent la petite ville de Smallville de la métropole qu'était San Francisco pour aller le chercher.

Ce fût seulement deux semaines et demi après leur arrivé que leur installation dan leur appartement fût complète. La chambre de Clark était, comme celle de Chloé, peu grande mais sans être trop petite non plus. Ses était blanc mais il avait affiché quelques poster divers ainsi que, à côté de son lit, des photos de ses amis restés à Smallville, Pete et Lana, ainsi que de ses parents. Il avait acheter, pour compléter l'ameublement de sa chambre un bureau en bois clair ainsi qu'une armoire dans les même tons. Son lit, qu'il avait rapporter de Smallville était lui aussi en bois clair.

Chloé, quant à elle, avait recréer dans sa chambre, le mur des bizarreries, avec les articles concernant les choses étranges étant arrivés à Smallville accrochés à gauche, la droite étant réservé à ceux qu'elle trouverait ici. Elle avait acheté un bureau dont le bois avait été peint en blanc ainsi qu'une armoire également blanche dot l'intérieur de la porte gauche contenait un miroir.

Son lit était en bois peint en noir veiné. Elle possédait également une étagère noir et blanche dans laquelle étaient rangées ses affaires de cours ainsi que des romans et autres bouquins.

Les deux amis avaient dû faire les magasins pendant une semaine pour trouver de quoi meublé leur chambre mais également le reste de l'appartement, qui comportait une salle de bain, décorée de bleu et blanc, la cuisine dans laquelle il manquait encore un frigo, un four micro-onde ainsi qu'une table pour manger et les chaises qui vont avec, mais également une salle de séjour qu'ils avaient dû meubler avec un canapé beige, une table basse de bois bois foncé vernis, placé sur un tapis taupe, devant le canapé, face à celui-ci, une télévision reposait sur une étagère basse dans les même tons que la table. Ils avaient passés deux jours de plus pour parfaire la décoration de petites babioles et d'objets décoratifs. Tous ces achats ayant pas mal entamé leur économies, ils se retrouvaient dans l'obligation de trouver rapidement du travail. Après quelques entretiens, la jeune fille réussis à obtenir un petit travail dans l'un des journaux de la ville, le ''The Bay Mirror'' en tant que journaliste. Clark, quant à lui, trouva du trouva du travail dans une entreprise de déménagement. Tous deux avaient réussis à avoir des horaires aménager pour suivre leurs cours. Grâce à leur deux travail, ils devraient pouvoir achetés ce dont ils auraient besoin pour eux deux, leurs parents payant leur loyer ainsi que la facture d'eau et d'électricité. Malgré tout, les deux amis devraient faire attention à leur budget si ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver dans le rouge à un moment ou à un autre.


	4. Chapter 4 : La rentrée Scolaire

Hello, les gentils lecteurs. Voici le quatrième chapitre, que l'on a essaye de poster aussi vite que possible. On a essayé de faire plus long, on est pas sûr d'avoir réussis, désolé. Vous aurez le droit, encore une fois à nos commentaires, surtout ceux de Léna, le long de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre avis quant à cette histoire ou à ce chapitre, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

Léna viens de comparer cette histoire à une fée je n'ai pas tout compris...

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages cités dans cette histoire ne nous appartient et nous ne touchons aucun bénéfice dessus, à part vos reviews.

* * *

RAR :

Lilipdlgb69 : Merci de suivre notre histoire et de prendre le temps de nous laisser un review à chaque fois. En effet. Les ennuis arrive effectivement très rapidement, comme tu pourras le voir au cours de ce chapitre. Pour la rencontre, il faudra attendre un peu, elle arrivera au prochain chapitre, normalement.

Miranda Frost : Merci beaucoup. Ce petit monde devrait commencer à se retrouver lier seulement au prochain chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La rentrée scolaire 

Le jour de la rentrée était arrivé à grand pas pour tous les élèves et futurs élèves du lycée Abraham Lincoln High School (Lena : non ce n'est pas High School musical) . Tandis que les professeurs étaient plus que ravie de revoir leurs élèves, anciens comme nouveaux, les dits élèves étaient en train de faire la fête à l'approche du jour tant attendu. Comme nous pouvons le remarquer, la rentrée est le plus beau jour de l'année pour tout le monde, que ce soit pour les élèves ou pour les professeurs. Euh… Vous nous avez sérieusement cru ? Tout le monde était plutôt en train de se dire « Quoi ?! C'est déjà la rentrée ? Naannn ! », pas d'exception pour les intellos.

Mais allons plutôt voir du côtés de nos différents groupes.

Commençons par les sept sorcières, euh... les quatre sorciers et la sorcière, ce qui ne fait que cinq, et non sept, avec une majorité de garçons. Harry c'était levé aux aurores, a cause de Voldemort. Mais le jeune sorcier ne comptait pas le dire ou tout du moins pas maintenant. Il commença alors a préparé le petit déjeuner pour tout la maisonnées, quand un Draco a moitié endormi, a moitié réveillé arriva dans la petite cuisine. Draco dit vaguement bonjour a Harry, puis tout deux préparèrent la fin du petit déjeuner. Pour cette rentrée tout le monde avait a peu près réussi a se levés a l'heure recommandé pour le lycée. Sauf Ron qui avait prévue une grasse matinée, et qui fut étonné de voir Harry le réveillé de si bon matin :

«_ Qu'est qui s'passe ? demanda une touffe de cheveux roux enfouie sous une couette.

_Oh rien t'inquiète pas. dit Harry ironiquement.

_Bon bah peut me rendormir, ajouta le roux.

_ Bien sûr Ron c'est vrai ce n'ai que la rentrée, rajouta t-il encore plus ironique.

_Quoi quoi qué ! La rentrée ?! dit un Ron pris d'une soudaine panique.»

Le rouquin se leva d'un bond et commença a s'habiller a une vitesse impressionnante. Il ouvrit violemment sa porte et couru pour manger et se préparer. Harry ni tenant plus se mis a rire aux éclat jusqu'à en pleuré. Alors une fois qu'il est repris tout ces esprit il sortit de la chambre de la belette rousse, pour rejoindre les autres dans le hall d'entrée, qui eux étaient déjà prêt et attendaient leurs camarade roux. Puis voyant le derniers arrivé avec un air désolé ils l'excusèrent pour cette fois. Une fois tout le monde prêt ils montèrent dans le bus puis direction le lycée.

Du côté de Wyatt et Chris c'était relativement tranquille car Wyatt, le premier levé, avait réveillé son frère cadet une heure et demi avant de partir, pour être sûr et certain de ne pas être en retard. Malgré que Chris est eu quelque difficultés a sortir de son confortable lit, tout c'était relativement bien passé et ils pouvaient manger et se préparer toute en tranquillité, sans trop se presser. Ils avait eu le temps de profiter de leur petit déjeuner, des œufs sur le plat, qui été adorés par les deux frères, avec comme accompagnement du bacon grillé et quelque pancake recouvert de pâte à tartiner ou de la bonne confiture faite par leur mère (et non la grand-mère qui vient en fantôme, ceci est possible mais malheureusement pas pour la cuisine, elle n'est pas d'accord) ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud et du jus d'orange. Après ce petit déjeuner bien consistant ils allèrent se laver et se préparer pour la longue première journée de cours de cette année scolaire. Une fois entièrement près, et après avoir passer un coup de fil chez eux pour parler un peu avec leur mère et avec Mélinda, leur jeune sœur, ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée a pied (Lena : trois kilomètres à pied ça use, ça use, trois kilomètres à pied ça use les souliers), puisque l'appartement qu'il avaient choisis se trouvait près de celui-ci. Ils mirent peu de temps pour y arriver, moins de 10 minutes.

Le pauvre Clark, lui, eu droit a un réveille plus difficile, à cause d'une certaine Chloé, qui avait décidé de le réveille par le point faibles de tout humains, et même des Kryptonniens… les chatouilles !(Lena : bah oui c'est normal que personne savait que Superman était chatouilleux, vous imaginez vous, votre super-héros sensible aux chatouilles des super-vilains ? Ange-ann : L'image serait tout de suite moins classe...) :

«_Chloé… arrête s'… il te... plaît, dit Clark entre deux éclats de rire.

_ Pardon qu'a tu dis peut-tu le répéter ? demanda t-elle en continuant ces chatouilles.

_ S'il… te plaît ! Est pitié de moi, noble déesse. Rajouta t-il en suppliant Chloé.

_Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu la fin ? en mode sadique (Lena : bizarre, bizarre tout sa).

_Oh noble Chloé, je vais te tuer ! s'exclama t-il.»

Puis il joignit le geste a la parole, se leva et retourna la situation a son avantage. Chloé dans un derniers geste de survie tenta de repousser son ami mais n'y réussi pas (tu m'étonne). Il commença à se venger de la jeune journaliste en la chatouillant à son tour, bien qu'il lui fasse un peu mal en même temps, ne sachant pas suffisamment maîtriser sa force surnaturelle pour tout humain, mais naturelle chez lui, enfant de Krypton. Mais ils ne virent pas l'heure tourner, c'est pourquoi a la fin de leur combat, ils n'avaient plus qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer. Comme ils devaient encore se laver, s'habiller, déjeuner et faire leurs sacs de cours ils se retrouvèrent en retard de dix minutes pour leur premier jour de avaient donc ratés leur bus et durent y aller a pied rajoutant un retard considérable.

* * *

Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire et merci à ceux qui suivent notre histoire de ne pas se décourager à cause du temps entre chaque chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5 : Liste des classes

Bonjour à tous, nous sommes vraiment désolé de ce retard mais cela fait un mois et demi que nous ne nous sommes pas vu en pouvant travailler sur l'histoire (on s'est vu i semaines mais pour la visite du lycée). Ce chapitre est très court mais on devait le mettre comme ça pour vous aider à vous repérer plus tard avec les classes. On s'est inspirer pour certain noms de personnage de livres, de jeu ou d'une auteure. Le chapitre 6 devrait arriver plus vite, il est déjà commencer et on va essayer de nous dépêcher.

Merci à ceux qui continuent à nous lire, et encore plus à ceux qui nous ont laisser des reviews pour les chapitre précédents Lilipdlgb69, dont les conseil sont utiles, zarbi, Miranda Frost et xXxnarusasuxXx. Chaque review nous fait très plaisir.

Disclamer : Malheureusement pour nous, mais pas pour les personnages, rien ne nous appartient, les histoires se seraient déroulées bien différemment sinon.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Les gaulois

...

**Euh… Chapitre 5 : Discours directoriale et liste des classes :**

**A 7h50, lorsque tous les élèves furent (sensé être) arrivé, le directeur, Mr Karrau, leur fit un sourire colgate puis commença son discours de début d'année (Qui a dit barbant ? On vous a entendu, pas la peine de nier. Bon, nous allons donc vous l'éviter et passer à la suite.).**

**Mr Karrau commença l'appel des classes :**

**'' Nous commencerons par les 10ème année :**

. . .

**En 10ème 8, avec pour professeur principal et professeur tuteur Mme Macintoch, et Mr Kabel :**

_\- Liam A_

_\- James A_

_\- Cassidy B_

_\- Kelly B_

_\- Scott B_

_\- Sarah C_

_\- Peggy D_

_\- Steven D_

_\- Stevie D_

_\- Nick F_

_\- Bill H_

_\- Chris H_

_\- Lewis H_

_\- Nicolas H_

_\- Taylor H_

_\- Sean H_

_\- Lucy I_

_\- Mia J_

_\- Nina J_

_\- Peter J_

**Nous passons maintenant aux 11ème année :**

**En 11ème 3, avec comme professeur principal et tuteur Mr Brac, et Mme Bailleur:**

_\- Blaine A_

_\- Anouk B_

_\- Danny B_

_\- Carlos D_

_\- Florine D_

_\- Loïs D_

_\- Gabriella E_

_\- Anya F_

_\- Azeline F_

_\- Adeline G_

_\- Serena G_

_\- Klint H_

_\- Louisa H_

_\- Clarissa J_

_\- Brendan K_

_\- Clarck K_

_\- Carry M_

_\- Cassandra M_

_\- Alan N_

_\- Julia O_

_\- Harry P_

_\- Marco P_

_\- Tory P_

_\- Chrishtina R_

_\- Clément R_

_\- Alaïs S_

_\- Anaïs S_

_\- Jackson S_

_\- James S_

_\- Oliver T_

_\- Christopher W_

_\- Ron W_

**En 11ème 6 avec pour professeurs principaux et tuteur, Mme Jehan, professeur de français et Mr Soon:**

_\- Diana A_

_\- Kate B_

_\- Jianna D_

_\- Matt D_

_\- Aiden F_

_\- Cathlyn F_

_\- Ezra F_

_\- Mégane F_

_\- Abigail G_

_\- Alfred G_

_\- Hermione G_

_\- Adrianna H_

_\- Emmanuel H_

_\- Finn H_

_\- Jason H_

_\- Marius H_

_\- Shaona H_

_\- Erica J_

_\- Lyan J_

_\- Aëlle K_

_\- Aaron L_

_\- Jake L_

_\- Leïlan L_

_\- Clary M_

_\- Draco M_

_\- Adriel N_

_\- Malik O_

_\- Samentha O_

_\- Justin P_

_\- Brittany S_

En 11ème 8 avec Mr Hatier et Mme Mordec:

-_ Bianca C_

_\- Isaac D_

_\- Imogen F_

_\- Chad G_

_\- Grace G_

_\- Iza G_

_\- Kierra G_

_\- Madalina G_

_\- Terence H_

_\- Ayana I_

_\- Josh J_

_\- Mira J_

_\- Etan K_

_\- Jalynn K_

_\- Jill K_

_\- Joe K_

_\- Alonzo L_

_\- Barry L_

_\- Jarod L_

_\- Alec N_

_\- Délia N_

_\- Zec P_

_\- Brook S_

_\- Choé S_

_\- Darwin S_

_\- Robyn S_

_\- Kelvin V_

_\- Blaise Z_

_\- Jada Z_

**._ . ._**

**Nous terminons donc par les 12ème année :**

**. . .**

**En 12ème 4, dont les professeur référents sont Mme Jaob et Mr Moray :**

_\- Alexendria A_

_\- Emalia A_

_\- Ali B_

_\- Dereck D_

_\- Acheline F_

_\- Andreas F_

_\- Elena H_

_\- Lisbeth H_

_\- Wyatt H_

_\- Lauryn I_

_\- Alyanna J_

_\- Brendan J_

_\- Eather J_

_\- Shaona J_

_\- Drake K_

_\- Joy K_

_\- Mary M_

_\- Ray M_

_\- Calvin O_

_\- Johana O_

_\- Marius P_

_\- Mégane P_

_\- Mark Q_

_\- Ombe R_

_\- Ariel S_

_\- Yann S_

_\- Larry U_

_\- Vick V_

_\- Hunter X_

_\- Jaida Y_

_\- Franck Z_

**…**

**Sur cela, tous les élèves ayant connaissance de leur classe, vous suivre votre classe. Les listes resterons afficher toute la journée ainsi que toutes les salles où vous aurez cours aujourd'hui. "**

**Tous les élèves suivirent leurs professeurs en discutant entre eux.**


	6. Chapter 6 : C'est la rentrée

Bonjour tout le monde, nous sommes vraiment désolées pour le chapitre précédent mais nous avions besoin de nous voir avant de le poster. Voici donc le chapitre 6 que nous avons réussis à faire plus long grâce, en partie, à 'imagination débordante de Léna.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : C'est la rentrée**

Les 3 groupes se retrouvèrent séparés lors de la répartition des classe. Wyatt dû quitter son frère a contre cœur tandis que Chris, lui, était content de prendre un nouveau départ sans son encombrante famille. Draco, quant a lui, était effrayé d'être lâché seul parmi tout ces moldus avec pour seul compagnie la Sang-de-bourbe, qui quant à elle avait décidée d'ignorer le serpantard. Le survivant était satisfait de la répartitions des classes, étant avec son meilleur ami, tout comme le rouquin.

Chris Halliwell suivit sa classe, la 8eme classe de 10ème année, jusque dans une salle, la B14, où ils entrèrent tous et s'installèrent librement. Madame Mcintosh se présenta comme leur professeur principale ainsi que comme leur professeur d'anglais et Monsieur Kabel comme leur professeur tuteur et de physique chimie. Suite à cela, leurs professeur leur présentèrent le lycée, les activités possible, les horaires ainsi que le règlement. Le jeune homme écouta ce qui était dit tout en discutant avec son voisin de droite. Ils firent ainsi connaissance.

Dans la 11eme 3, les élèves avaient suivi Monsieur Brac et Madame Bailleur jusqu'au bâtiment A, en salle A7. Après la présentation de leurs matières, respectivement l'Histoire-Géographie et le Français, les professeurs leurs parlèrent rapidement du lycée et son règlement puis enchaînèrent sur les enjeux de la 11eme année. Harry, assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami était obligé de lui expliquer une partie de ce que les professeurs disait car, bien qu'ils se soient débrouiller pour apprendre le maximum durant les vacances, les sangs-pur n'avaient pas intégrer une grande partie des principes moldus. Harry remercia mentalement Dumby d'avoir été élevé par des moldus, il avait ainsi une bonne connaissance de ce monde, il pouvait ainsi assister Hermione dans l'explication des technologies, des habitudes ou du vocabulaire quotidien chez les moldus.

Quand a la 11eme 6, elle avait comme professeur principale Madame Jehan, sévère et peu bavarde, qui leur fit un bref discours. Alors que leur professeur tuteur Monsieur Cirkus, leur parlaient du fonctionnement du lycée mais ce mis rapidement a parler de sa vie. Draco assis a côté de son traducteur pour thermes moldus, ce demandais si tout les moldus étaient aussi bavard et ennuyant. Malgré cela il tentait de comprendre les thermes moldus, mais pourquoi essaye de comprendre alors qu'on a un dictionnaire moldus a côté de nous, pour un sang-pur il est normal de se servir des autres. Le petit jeu de Draco commençait a énerver Hermione, qui en avait assez de se faire prendre pour un traducteur ambulant gratuit (si il payait, ça passerai tout de suite mieux auprès de la jeune fille.) :

« - Draco peut-tu arrêter de me demander ce que veux dire chaque mot, dit-elle exaspérer par le comportement de Draco.

\- Mais moi je ne suis pas née moldus, je suis un pur sang-pur, répondit-il, vaniteux. »

La jeune fille indignée et vexée décida de plus lui répondre de tout le cours. Le sang-pur ne le montrait pas mais regrettait ces paroles, bien qu'il ne veuille pas s'excuser, il avait une fierté et une réputation a garder. Si son père apprenait qu'il s'était excuser auprès d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, il se ferait renier de la famille. Alors il se mit a chercher une façon de s'excuser sans le lui dire.

Blaise était dans la 11eme 8, il n'avait pas eu la chance des autres et c'était retrouver seul ancien de Poudlard dans sa classe. Étant, tout comme Draco, un Sang-Pur, il peinait un peu à suivre une partie de ce que racontait son professeur principal, Mr Isiddeg, et son professeur tuteur, Mr Hatier, notamment lorsqu'il parlèrent de l'interdiction des ''porc table'' durant les cours. Il se demandait quel était cet objet, tout comme la ''cacumatrice''. L'année allait être compliquer, et dire que Blaise pensait que les cours de Poudlard était difficile, ceux des moldus l'était encore plus. Il avait appris durant les vacances qu'ils devaient écrire eux même, sans aucune plume magique. Ce qui l'avait le plus choqué c'était quand il apprit que c'était eux qui devaient faire les taches ménagères et tout ce qui va avec, sans devoirs appelé un elfe de maison. Il sortit de ses pensés quand il entendit son professeur principale l'appelé :

« - Blaise dis nous en plus sur toi, où était-tu au collège ? demanda Mr Isiddeg.

\- Eu…. J'étais a Poudlard en Écosse, répondis Blaise rapidement.

\- Peut-tu approfondir ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais appronfondir, Monsieur, j'étais dans un simple petit collège en Ecosse, rien de plus.

\- Je vois. »

Le professeur interrogea donc un autre élève et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait été interroger.

Wyatt étant en 12eme année connaissait du monde, par rapport a son petit frère qu'il avait du abandonne quelque minutes plus tôt. Pour sa dernière année il avait Monsieur Vocka (à ne pas confondre avec l'alcool) comme professeur principal et Madame Bates comme professeur tuteur. Bref rien de nouveau pour cette nouvelle année. Le jeune homme estimait être tombé dans une bonne classe pour cette année scolaire. En effet, les professeur, qu'il connaissait tous sauf un, étaient plutôt sympathique et il retrouvait dans sa classe de nombreux amis qu'il s'était fait les années précédentes et qu'il était ravi de revoir. En ce jour de rentrée, c'est donc un Wyatt ravi et discutant souvent que l'on pu voir.

Du côté de Clark et Chloé, ceux-ci couraient pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au lycée. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était, après leur jeu, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. Tous deux ayant mis du temps à se laver, à s'habiller puis à déjeuner, ils avaient du courir jusqu'à la station de métro puis, maintenant, jusqu'au lycée. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne ni dans la cour, ni dans les couloirs.

''- C'est officiel, nous sommes en retard ! Déclara Clark

\- Parce-que tu espérais encore arriver à l'heure ? Demanda Chloé, ironique.

\- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas moi qui est commencé à nous faire perdre du temps ce matin. Un réveil matin classique aurait suffit et aurait été deux fois plus rapide.

\- Je pense que l'on a plus important à faire pour le moment que de se disputer, comme de trouver notre classe.

\- Et comment on fait ? On ne connais rien de notre classe et on ne connais pas le lycée, déclara le jeune Kryptonien, désespérer. En retard le jour de la rentrée, ça commence bien, rajouta-t-il, bien plus bas.''

Ils cherchèrent donc quelque chose où quelqu'un pouvant leur indiqué le lieu où ils devaient se rendre. Ils réussirent finalement à trouver un panneau de bois où étaient inscrite les listes des classes et le nom des salles où celles-ci se trouvaient. Ils furent tous deux déçu en se rendant compte qu'il n'étaient pas dans la même classe, mais sachant qu'il n'avaient pas le choix, ils s'en accommodèrent.

Ils furent alors obligé de se séparer et d'aller chacun de leur côté. Clark se disait que pour une fois il aurait aimé utiliser ses pouvoir, au moins en utilisant sa vitesse ils aurait pu arriver a l'heure. Mais il se devait être discret, donc au revoir les pouvoirs et bonjour la vie a peu près normal. Tout en pensant cela il courait encore pour trouver la classe 11,3 qui se trouvait en B14, rien de bien compliquer quand on connaît son nouveau lycée par cœur, ce qui, il faut le rappeler, n'est absolument pas le cas du jeune homme. Quand enfin il vit la salle B14, il soupira de soulagement et regarda l'heure qu'il était : 9h00, plus d'une heure de retard. Il espérait au fond de lui de ne pas avoir un professeur trop sévère. Alors il pris une grande inspiration et toqua a la porte de la salle, il entendit un « entrer » qui venait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ouvrit timidement la porte :

« - Bonjour, désoler du retard Monsieur, dit-il tout bas.

\- Peut-tu nous expliquer se retard ? demanda le professeur.

\- Et bien je suis nouveau dans cette ville du coup je me suis un peu perdu, répondit Clark, très gêné.

\- D'accord. Pour aujourd'hui je ne le prendrait pas en compte, mais veille a ce que sa ne se reproduise pas, compris ?

\- Compris, Monsieur.

\- Bien tu peux aller t'asseoir, mais avant dit nous comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Clark… Clark Kent, Monsieur »

Le professeur hocha de la tête et lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir. Il regarda brièvement la salle pour trouver une place, il en trouva une près de la fenêtre, alors il y déposa ses affaires et s'assit. Alors il se mit a écouté ce qu'avait a dire les deux professeurs.

Du côté de Chloé c'était différent, elle n'arrivait pas a trouve la 11,8 en salle P12. Elle trouvait la salle P10 mais après pas de P11 ni de P12, elle trouvait que les grand lycée de Los Angeles se compliquait la tache de faire autant de salle. Alors qu'elle courait toujours elle se cogna dans quelque chose, mais quand elle regarda de plus prés elle vit que c'était plutôt quelqu'un que quelque chose :

« - Désoler. S'excusa-t-elle.

\- Tu n'est pas en cours ? demanda la jeune fille devant elle.

\- Non je suis arrivée en retard et du coup je suis un peu perdu. Est ce que tu sais ou se trouve la P12 ?

\- Tu remontes par la gauche puis c'est la deuxième salle à droite. Répondit la jeune fille.

\- Oh merci. Sans vouloir être indiscrète pourquoi toi aussi tu n'est pas en cours ?

\- Moi je viens de me faire virer de cours.

\- Ah déjà.

\- Oui déjà, je pense que tu devrait rentrer en cours car tu a 1h de retard si je compte bien.

\- Oh zut. Bon bah merci comme même. »

Sur ces mots elle quitta la jeune fille et toqua a la porte. Elle entra, voyant que tout le monde la regardait comme des carpes sortie de l'eau. Alors elle s'excusa de son retard, le professeur étant peu bavard la laisser s'asseoir sans rien dire. Elle se retrouva assis a côté d'un garçon mat et qui avait l'air peu intéresse par le discours du deuxième professeur ou plutôt la vie du deuxième professeur. Tellement peu intéresse qu'il n'avait pas vue la nouvelle élève qui venait d'arriver. Il semblait plus perdu dans ses propres pensées, pensées que la jeune fille, également peu intéressée par la vie du professeur, essaya de deviner.


	7. Note d'excuse

Bonjour tout le monde. Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, nous en sommes vraiment désolé. Nous n'abandonnons pas cette histoire mais nous n'avons pas pu écrire pour l'instant et je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre.

Il y a plusieurs raison à cela, en effet, Léna et moi ne nous sommes pas vue depuis un moment, cela fait plus d'un moi que je n'arrive plus vraiment à écrire et Léna passe le brevet à la fin de l'année. De plus, je pars en vacances dans une semaine et cela pour trois semaines, je ne pourrais donc pas voir Léna. On essayera donc d'écrire séparément pour avancer malgré tout.

Merci à ceux qui continuent à nous lire malgré nos délais de publication très long.

Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard.


	8. Chapter 7 : PATATE !

Bonjours tout le monde,

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas posté, mais comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, j'avais une grosse panne d'inspiration. Mais heureusement pour vous, mes vacances m'ont permis de retrouver celle-ci, j'ai donc pu avancer considérablement dans l'histoire. Après quelques modifications apportées par Léna, voici le chapitre 7. Le chapitre 8 devrait arrivé dans environ deux semaines.

Chapitre 16 : Patates !

Euh… Non, reprenons !

Chapitre 7 : Amitiés nouvelles, Nouvelles amitiés

La vie, quoi…

En 11eme 8, Chloé se tourna vers son voisin et tenta d'amorcer la conversation en commençant par lui demander s'il était déjà dans l'établissement l'année passée, ce à quoi le jeune homme répondit par un simple 'non', tranchant. La jeune fille, loin d'en démordre, continua la discussion :

''- Alors, où étais-tu ?

\- Cela te concerne ?

\- … , la jeune fille ne répondit rien, embarrassée.

\- Non ! Répondit froidement le jeune homme à sa place.

\- Désolé. Je peux au moins savoir comment tu t'appelle ?

\- Blaise… Zabini. Et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Chloé Sullivan. Avant j'étais au lycée de Smallville….''

Blaise aimait écouter cette Chloé parler de sa vie, bizarrement sa l'intéressait déjà plus que le discours du professeur :

''- Du coup tu ne connais personne dans ce lycée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si, il y a mon meilleur ami, Clark Kent. Nous avons déménager ensemble. Il est en 11ème 3, dit Chloé, fière d'avoir réussie à faire parler le jeune homme. Et toi, tu connais quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle par la suite.

\- Oui, il y a aussi mon meilleur ami et trois connaissances à nous.

\- Des connaissances ? Questionna-t-elle alors que son instinct de journaliste était revenu.

\- C'est un interrogatoire ?''

Ce rendant compte qu'elle avait mis le jeune homme de mauvaise humeur et que, par conséquent, il ne répondrait plus à ses questions, la jeune fille s'excusa avant de se recentrer sur le 'cours'.

Du côté de Harry, il essayait encore et toujours d'expliquer a Ron les termes moldus, mais en vain, Ron avait toujours autant de mal. Clark, assit derrière le jeune brun, lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait pour soupirer ainsi, le premier jours de cours :

«-Oh, désoler. J'essaye de faire comprendre quelque chose a mon ami, mais puisqu'il n'est pas très futé, ça a du mal a capter là-haut.

-Ton ami pas très futé est juste a côté et il a entendue la moitié de cette phrase qui vante ses capacité. »

DRRIIIING

Tout le monde étant pressé de sortir, ne c'était pas fais prier en entendant la sonnerie. Malgré cela il restait encore Harry, Ron et Clark :

«-Tu a l'air sympa comme ami, ri Clark doucement.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais lui c'est spécial, on se connaît depuis longtemps donc je me le permet, rajouta Harry.

\- Eh oui, ça a toujours été comme ça. Moi c'est Ron et le gars a côté de moi qui vante mes capacités, c'est Harry. Répondit du tac au tac.

-Hum vous avez l'air d'être deux rigolos, je m'appelle Clark.

-Oui ça je sais que tu t'appelle Clark. répondit une personne qui venait d'arrivé a la fin de cette phrase.

\- Oh Chloé, tu t'ais fais un ami ! S'exclama Clark, en remarquant un jeune homme près d'elle.

\- Oui, fin si on peut dire sa, même si il ne parle pas beaucoup et je vois que toi tu t'en ai fais deux, qui mon l'air sympathique.

\- Oh tu sais c'est Blaise Zabini, donc si t'arrive à lui décrocher un mot, c'est déjà incroyable. répliqua Ron. »

C'est après cette réplique que commencèrent les présentations.(une japonaise se tape l'incruste, puis repart rejoindre la créole venant de passer) Chacun se présenta aux élèves de l'autre classe ce qui permit au petit groupe de sympathiser.

Blaise ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait suivit Chloé, lorsqu'elle lui proposa d'aller retrouver son ami, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait parlé avec personne d'autre de sa classe et qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait Draco.

Chloé devina rapidement que les deux jeunes hommes faisaient partis des trois ''connaissances'' qui avaient accompagnés Blaise ici. Elle les trouva fort sympathique bien que le roux paraisse étrange par moment et le brun un peu tendu. Elle envisagea (pendant ce temps la petit cours de grammaire), journaliste oblige, de se renseigner sur Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter (ou Harry Pot de fleur, au choix), peut-être aussi sur Blaise Zabini qui lui semblait refuser trop ardemment de parler de lui. Elle savait qu'elle exagérait peut-être un peu mais la jeune fille s'emportait facilement lorsque sa curiosité était titillé comme ele venait de l'être par ces étranges jeunes hommes.

Du côté de Draco et Hermione, le jeune homme se fit entraîner par sa camarade de classe pour aller dans une seconde salle où il devrait rencontrer Mme Mordec leur professeur de sport. La jeune fille craignait tellement d'être en retard qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé qu'ils traînent dans le lycée durant la pause. Draco manifestait son mécontentement envers sa camarade de classe en grommelant. En effet, celui-ci, bien qu'il soit un bon élève, aurait préférés pouvoir parler durant la pause, Hermione étant un peu trop…comment dire… Griffondor pour lui, car ce n'était qu'un pauvre Serpantard, qui ce plaignait régulièrement… très régulièrement. Il était déjà désespéré à l'idée de passer au moins une année en cours avec pour seule compagnie une pure Griffondore qui plus ai Hermione Granger, bien qu'elle étudie autant, voir plus, que les Serdaigles. Le blondinet se demandait encore pourquoi il n'était pas reparti avec Blaise directement après avoir su où s'était rendu le trio d'or. Aujourd'hui il le regrettait amèrement bien qu'il s'estime heureux de ne pas être tombé ans la classe de Saint-Potter ou de la belette, mais déçu de ne pas être dans celle de Blaise, son meilleur ami.

Chris (vous allez vous aimer) avait réussis très rapidement à se faire de nouveaux ami dans sa classe, il avait donc perdu toute trace d'inquiétude à propos du lycée. C'était plutôt son frère, Wyatt, qui malgré qu'il soit parti rapiedement se matin, était maintenant inquiet à propos du premier jour de son petit frère adoré.

Lorsque la cloche sonna pour la seconde fois, le groupe formé par les trois sorciers et les deux amis venus du Kansas se sépara pour que chacun regagne sa nouvelle classe. Chloé et Blaise s'assirent une nouvelle fois côte à côte tandis, qu'avec l'accord de Ron, Harry s'installa à côté de Clark et le rouquin devant eux à côté d'une fille avec un look punk.

Hermione s'assit devant alors que Draco avait décidé, énervé d'avoir été entraîner sans pouvoir parler avec Blaise, de s'asseoir à côté d'un quelconque moldu. Cela arrangea la jeune Griffondore, fatigué par les incessantes questions du Serpantard. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir écouté sans probléme le discourt du professeur de sport leurs expliquaient le programme de l'année, contrairement aux deux heures précédentes avec leurs professeurs principaux où Draco n'avait cessé de la prendre pour un dictionnaire ambulant.


	9. Chapter 8 : L'amitié grandie

Ange-ann : Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 8, comme promis. Par contre, Léna n'a pu participer à son écriture car je l'ai d'abord écrit durant mes vacances et elle devait le modifier un peu mais elle n'a pas eu le temps avant de partir elle-même en vacances hier. Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture et vous retrouve à la fin pour un autre note.

* * *

**Disclamer :** Comme d'habitude, rien de nous appartient. Les personnage d'Harry Potter sont à la grande et merveilleuse J.K Rowling quand à ceux de Smallville et Charmed, ils sont à leurs propriétaires, que j'avoue ne pas connaitre.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : L'amitié grandie.

Au bout de seulement une semaine, les anciens élèves de Poudlard et les deux amis du Kansas avaient réussis à lier une réelle amitié bien que chacun cherchait à cacher ses secrets. Étonnement, au bout d'un mois, les trois ex-Griffondor et les deux ex-Serpentard, qui jusque là se contentaient de se supporter, réussirent enfin à devenir amis malgré une certaine animosité latente. Ron avait été le lus virulent, au seing de leur maison, envers ceux qu'il considérait comme ses ennemis mais il avait étrangement fini par se calmer. Ses amis s'inquiétaient d'ailleurs pour lui car ils le trouvaient souvent en pleine réflexion, moments durant lesquels il ne les entendait plus. Ils avaient décidé, après concertation de toute la bande, d'attendre de voir si ça lui passerai. Le jeune Weasley avait peut-être simplement besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose de précis.

Malgré leur toute nouvelle – et étrange – amitié, Harry et Draco continuait à se lancer des piques lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du lycée, et même parfois chez eux. Les autres, bien que Clark et Chloé ne comprenait pas très bien la raison de ces échange, avaient abandonnés l'idée de leur faire oublier cette habitude car ils avaient l'air d'y tenir, comme un dernier lien avec leur vie passée, et que leur piques n'étaient plus méchante. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes semblait plus s'amuser que se disputer réellement. Malgré tout, les cinq jeunes sorciers avaient gardé un second lien avec leur années à Poudlard : la magie. Grâce au soutient du ministère de la magie américain qui trouvait on homologue anglais trop stricte envers les jeunes sorciers et leur avait offert de placer sur leur maison de nombreux sort permettant l'utilisation de sortilège a l'intérieur sans être repérer ainsi qu'une certaine protection.

Hermione et Chloé, quant à elles, se rapprochèrent énormément, étant les deux seules filles du groupe. Elles s'étaient trouvées de nombreux points comment, comme leur envie d'en savoir toujours plus.

La jeune blonde, après s'être renseignée, avait décidé d'intégré le journal du lycée et convainquit sa nouvelle amie de la suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure. Hermione vît ça comme un moyen de connaître de nouvelles choses, vivre de nouvelles expériences ainsi que comme une bonification du C.V. La jeune fille était toujours aussi prévoyante et pensait déjà à son avenir. Elle avait également penser au points négatif mai n'avait relevé que le temps que ça lui prendrait, temps durant lequel elle ne pourrait par conséquent pas travailler sur ses leçons. Malgré cela, elle avait décidé de tenter le coup, et de révisé dès qu'elle aurait du temps libre. Dans le pire des cas, si ça ne marchait pas et qu'elle avait des difficultés scolaire (Oui, oui, nous parlons bien d'Hermione Granger), elle pourrait toujours arrêter afin de se concentrer sur ses études.

Clark avait suivi les filles dans leur chois d'activité ''scolaire'' car il ne pouvait faire d'activité physique en public , pouvoirs kryptonniens oblige, et avait déjà aidé à La Torche,le journal du lycée de Smallville.

Harry, Ron, Draco et Blaise, beaucoup plus pratique avaient choisi les sports de combat comme activité car ils avaient conscience d'être au cœur d'une guerre et qu'ils devraient y prendre part, malgré leur ''fuite''. Harry en était le plus conscient, d'autant plus que s'il avait laissé Poudlard et tout ses camarades derrière lui, c'était dans l'unique but de s'entraîné en vue du combat final qui l'opposerai au terrible sorcier noir ayant tué de nombreuses personnes, dont ses parents, et qui cherchait à rependre la tyrannie en Angleterre, Voldemort ou plus souvent appelé tu-sais-qui (assez court ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (C'est très long ça).

De leur coté, Wyatt et son petit frère avaient décidé, comme l'avait fait l'aîné l'année passée, de ne participé à aucun club. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes avait déjà commencer à se battre face aux démon ce qui pouvait parfois leur prendre pas mal de leur temps.

Deux semaines avant le début des premières vacances scolaire, Hermione lança une idée, lors du petit déjeuner, qui divisa l'ensemble des habitants de la maisonnée. L'idée qui avait générer tant de perturbation était tout simplement d'inviter leur deux nouveaux amis à passer ces deux premières semaines de vacances chez eux, dans la maison. Chacun ayant sa propre idée, ils mirent trois jours avant de se mettre d'accord sur la décision finale. Ils en vinrent finalement à décider d'inviter les deux jeunes pour la première semaine mais qu'il cachèrent tout objet magique ainsi que leur baguettes, qui ne sortiraient pas de leurs boites, cacher dans leurs chambres, afin de ne pas dévoiler leur secret et par la même occasion, ne pas briser le secret magique. En effet, celui-ci devait être protéger avant tout car sinon, si le ministère de la magie avait vent de moldu à qui ils auraient dévoilé leur secret, ils risqueraient de grave problèmes. Surtout si les dit moldu étaient hostile à la magie et risquaient de faire une esclandre. C'est ainsi que le lundi suivant, ils avaient du attendre le début de la semaine s'étant décidé un vendredi soir, Blaise en parla à Chloé durant le cours d'Histoire de Monsieur Brac, tandis qu'en mathématiques, Ron et Harry en parlait à Clark. Les deux amis attendirent la pause e midi pour en parler ensemble car ils hésitaient, notamment à cause du secret de Clark que le groupe avait plus de chances de découvrir s'ils se côtoyaient quotidiennement matin, midi et soir même si ce n'était que pour une semaine. Le soir-même, les deux amis décidèrent finalement d'accepter, cela pourrait être une excellente occasion de s'amuser avec leur amis San-Franciscains. Durant la dernière semaine de cours, tous étaient excité en prévision de la super semaine à venir. Toutes les craintes avaient été oubliées, restait seulement le plaisir de prévoir les différentes activités qu'il ferait durant cette semaine de cohabitation à sept, entre amis. Bien que ça ne change pas grand-chose pour les sorciers qui vivaient actuellement à cinq et qui avaient vécu pendant cinq dans un pensionnat, les deux amis étaient excités par la nouveauté d'un collocation à tant de monde, n'ayant vécu qu'avec leur famille ou tous les deux.

Pour éviter que leurs invités tombent par hasard sur un objet magique, les sorciers les avaient rassemblés au grenier, où se trouvait la salle d'entraînement, et au sous-sol, où se trouvait le laboratoire avant de jeter un sort de camouflage sur la porte du sous-sol pour la faire disparaître aux yeux des moldu en le couplant à un sort de repousse-moldu, sort qu'il apposèrent également sur la trappe du grenier. Cette trappe, qui avait été magiquement modifié, permettait, lorsque l'on tirait sur la languette selon un code précis, de faire apparaître un escalier. C'est Draco qui avait eu l'idée u sort repousse-moldu, idée qui avait été accepté par tous car, comme disait Maugrey Fol-oeil, ''Vigilance Constante'' et par conséquent, il ne fallait pas négliger les protections.

Les deux frères, eux, passeraient leurs vacances chez eux, à aider dans le combat face aux démons.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Léna et moi avons décidé de vous proposé un petit défi. Envoyez nous vos idées sur les différents couples, et lorsqu'ils seront dévoilés, les personnes ayant trouvées le couple auront le droit à un texte de leur choix (O.S écrit spécialement, début d'une autre histoire de Léna ou moi…). Pour cela, quand vous proposer un couple, dites nous ce que vous souhaiteriez (en détail : O.S..., yaoi/yuri/hétéro, fadom...), que l'on puisse vous l'écrire à l'avance.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, je ne raterai pas Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets.


	10. Milles pardons

Ange-ann : Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles rapidement. Cette histoire n'est pas abandonnées, j'espère toujours qu'on la terminera mais nous sommes malheureusement obligées de mettre son écriture en pause. Plus de la moitié du chapitre 9 est écrite mais les cours ne nous laisse plus de temps pour écrire ensemble et je n'ai même plus le temps d'écrire de mon côté avec mon passage en 1èreS. Je passe beaucoup de temps à révisé et à faire mes devoirs et je n'arrive plus à me forcer à écrire durant le peu de temps que j'ai. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette histoire jusqu'ici et encore plus à ceux qui nous ont laisser des reviews. La plupart nous ont fait très plaisir et nous ont motivées.

P.S : xXxsasunaruxXx désolé de ne pas avoir répondu, je pensais répondre beaucoup plus rapidement. Je vais donc mettre ci-dessous un petit résumé écrit avec Léna. Les réponses à tes questions y sont.

Alors déjà, Chris à 15 ans, son frère, Wyatt, en a 17, les autres en ont tous 16. Ensuite, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont partis de Poudlard afin de pouvoir s'entraîner pour battre Voldemort car ils se sont rendus compte que les entrainement de Dumbledore bah... y en ? Blaise et Draco les ont suivi puis, ne sachant comment rentrer, mais ne voulant l'avouer, sont rester avec eux.


End file.
